Stand By Me
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Continuação da The Fourth Avenue Cafe. Kurama e Botan agora têm que conversar com Koenma sobre o fato de estarem juntos. O que vai acontecer? Koenma irá aceitar a união dos dois?


Tá, essa é a continuação da "the fourth avenue cafe". A música que eu vou usar nessa continuação também será usada em outra fic, ok?

-------

**Música:** Stand By Me.

**Cantor:** Ben E. King.

--------------------

_**When the night has come**_

_**And the land is dark**_

_**And the moon is the only light we'll see**_

_**No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid**_

_**Just as long you stand, stand by me**_

_**(Quando a noite estiver chegando**_

_**E a terra estiver escura,**_

_**E a lua for a única luz que veremos,**_

_**Não, eu não terei medo,**_

_**Não, eu não terei medo**_

_**Desde que você fique**_

_**Fique comigo)**_

-Botan, por que está acordada?

Ela suspirou e lentamente se virou para encará-lo.

-Por nada. –Respondeu, tentando fingir normalidade e sorrir como sempre. Mas o sorriso não saiu e ele se preocupou. Ela percebeu e voltou á olhar a paisagem pela janela. Haviam se passado três meses desde que se declararam no parque, naquele dia em que tinham marcado um encontro; um em uma cafeteria e o outro, em outra. Acabou que o encontro aconteceu no parque. E desde aquele dia, o amor que sentiam apenas aumentava. Mas ainda tinha um obstáculo muito sério: Koenma. Botan sentiu suas mãos tremerem diante do nome e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. Ambos haviam decidido contar tudo á Koenma na manhã seguinte. E ela sentia um medo imenso de encarar o Príncipe do Reikai logo pela manhã para discutirem um assunto sério: a união dela com Kurama.

A raposa continuou encarando sua namorada, até se levantar e vestir seu roupão. Botan sentiu ele passar suas mãos por seus ombros e descer até a cintura, para poder abraçá-la. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do corpo dela, cheirando e beijando seu pescoço.

-Você está com medo dele, não é?

-N-não. –E sua tentativa de não gaguejar na resposta falhou. A única coisa que fez foi abaixar a cabeça e falar a verdade á ele. –Tá... Eu estou com medo dele... Eu me lembro que eu tinha te dito pra não ter medo dele e olha só; sou eu quem está com medo dele...

-Eu também estou, Botan. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Nós conseguiremos ficar juntos apesar de tudo.

Ela suspirou. Era fácil falar... Difícil mesmo era fazer... Kurama a apertou mais no abraço, de um modo carinhoso, o que a relaxou um pouco.

-Botan, eu não estou com medo porque sei que você estará ao meu lado... Então se você está com medo, quer dizer que você não confia em mim...

-É claro que confio! –Ela retrucou, saindo do abraço para poder encará-lo. –Eu nunca deixei de confiar em você, nem mesmo por um segundo! Sabe, Kurama... –Diminuiu o tom de voz e segurou seu roupão com força. –Desde que eu te conheci... Eu já havia começado á sentir que te amava... Mas eu não sabia na época... Eu quero recuperar esse tempo perdido. E nem Koenma e nem o próprio Enma-Daioh vão me impedir de fazer isso! E tem mais uma coisa que...

Ele a impediu com um beijo. Não esperava que Botan dissesse essas coisas para ele... Aliás, nunca esperou que pudesse ter uma chance com ela. Todas as histórias que ela lhe contava... Era tudo novo. E não estava preparado para ouvir as declarações dela. Sentia-se até um pouco tímido, mas era isso que sentia. Ela lhe dizia coisas tão fortes que se sentia pequeno ao lado dela. Era estranho: esperou tanto para ouvi-la dizer que o ama, esperou tanto para ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome enquanto faziam amor, e agora, não se sentia pronto e nem á altura para ouvir. Realmente, sentia-se um inútil perto dela.

-Botan, não diga mais nada. –Disse ele, dando-lhe um selinho. –Vai dar tudo certo. –Deu outro selinho na garota. –Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. –Disse dando mais selinhos nela.

-Calma! –Ela o afastou um pouco e depois continuou com um tom de voz sensual. –E por que você não me mostra o quanto me ama?

-Se você quer... –Ele lhe lançou um olhar sensual, com um brilho dourado passando por seus olhos apenas por um segundo.

_**And darling, darling**_

_**Stand by me, oh, stand by me**_

_**Oh stand, stand by me**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**(Então querida, querida**_

_**Fique comigo, oh, fique comigo**_

_**Oh fique, fique comigo**_

_**Fique comigo...)**_

E amanheceu. Botan havia acabado de vestir seu quimono rosa e sentou-se na cama. Suspirou e se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto, nem se importando se havia acabado de ajeitar seu cabelo, que agora estava todo esparramado de um jeito desajeitado na cama. Colocou ambos seus braços ao lado de sua cabeça, tentando relaxar. Ela _tinha_ que relaxar. Essa era a única coisa que poderia fazer agora. Relaxar e pensar no que diria á Koenma quanto á seu relacionamento com Kurama. Amava aquele ruivo; mas amava também sua vida. E, se Koenma desaprovasse tudo, poderia facilmente tirá-la dela. Não sabia se Koenma iria aceitar que seus dois "empregados" namorassem, mas tinha completa certeza de apenas uma coisa: Kurama estará sempre ao seu lado. Suspirou novamente e fechou seus olhos, deixando um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios.

Sentiu um peso em seu corpo e abriu os olhos. Lá estava ele: Kurama, o homem que amava e que sabia que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto e a olhava com carinho.

-Sabia que você está linda assim?

-Se é você quem tá dizendo... Eu vou acreditar... –Sorriu ainda mais para ele. –Já está pronto? Vamos antes que cheguemos atrasados.

-Calma, calma, calma. –Disse ele, saindo de cima dela devagar. Ela se sentou na cama e esticou seu braço direito para materializar seu remo.

-Quer carona?

-Acho que não tenho escolha.

_**If the sky that we look upon**_

_**Should tumble and fall**_

_**Or the mountains should crumble to the sea**_

_**I won't cry, I won't cry**_

_**No I won't shed a tear**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**(Se o céu que vemos lá em cima**_

_**Desabar e cair**_

_**Ou as montanhas desmoronarem no mar**_

_**Eu não chorarei, eu não chorarei**_

_**Não, eu não derramarei uma lágrima,**_

_**Desde que você fique**_

_**Fique comigo)**_

Finalmente, chegaram em frente á sala de Koenma. Botan respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma; sabia que, para convencer Koenma á deixá-los juntos, tinha que se manter calma e confiante. Se conhecia bem Kurama – e tinha certeza de que conhecia-o – tinha certeza de que ele estava com um plano na cabeça, com tudo o que ele tinha que falar e tudo o que ele tinha que fazer. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era confiar e fazer sua parte.

Olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado disfarçadamente. Ele estava com aquela expressão séria e calma de sempre. Suspirou. Como alguém conseguia manter a calma diante de uma pessoa que poderia castigá-lo violentamente ou, até, tirar sua vida? Talvez, esse seria o segredo: manter a calma, por mais que seja uma situação difícil. Ouviu o grande portão ranger e congelou quando George chamou a atenção dela e da raposa.

-O senhor Koenma vai atendê-los! –Disse George com seu jeito alegre. Ela sorriu levemente e assentiu, enquanto ele apensa sorriu e começou á entrar. George saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

-Olá, senhor. –Cumprimentou Botan, inclinando-se levemente para frente para depois voltar. Koenma estava em sua forma adolescente, - sinal de que tinha uma idéia de que era um assunto sério – e mantinha uma expressão calma e fria, como a de Kurama. A raposa apenas se inclinou para frente e disse um 'olá' incrivelmente calmo diante á situação.

-Sentem-se. –Disse Koenma, com um tom normal. Botan e Kurama se sentaram nas duas cadeiras em frente ao Príncipe do Reikai, mantendo-se calmos. Koenma olhou primeiro para a Deusa da morte, e depois olhou para Kurama; ambos calmos e normais. –O que desejam falar comigo?

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Kurama olhou para Botan, que mantinha-se séria, mas sabia que ela estava mais nervosa do que ele. Sabia disso pelo modo em que ela agarrava fortemente seu quimono e pelo modo que seu olhar tremia. Decidiu começar.

-Bem, -Começou ele, cruzando suas pernas, mostrando confiança em seus gestos e olhares. –Nós precisamos lhe dizer uma coisa... É que, há poucos meses, eu e Botan...

-Firmamos um relacionamento. –Ela praticamente vomitou as palavras. –É simples: eu o amo e ele me ama, e resolvemos namorar. –Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para Koenma.

Silêncio.

-E não me contaram isso antes por quê? –Finalmente Koenma se manifestou, ainda calmo, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

-É que nós... Precisávamos pensar... –Disse ela. Três segundos se passaram desde que a última palavra foi pronunciada, e ela segurou fortemente a mão esquerda de Kurama, que olhou primeiro para suas mãos entrelaçadas, depois para ela que o encarava e depois para Koenma, que escolhia as palavras depois do gesto dela.

**_And darling, darling_**

_**Stand by me, oh, stand by me**_

_**Oh stand by, stand by me**_

_**Stand by me**_

_**(Então querida, querida**_

_**Fique comigo, oh, fique comigo**_

_**Oh fique, fique comigo**_

_**Fique comigo)**_

E o silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos, até Koenma voltar a se sentar e olhar para eles.

-O que exatamente vocês pensaram que eu iria dizer? –Foi o que ele perguntou.

-Sei lá... Que você não ia aprovar que duas pessoas que trabalham pra você... Acabassem ficando juntos... –Botan disse, abaixando a cabeça e sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

-Kurama, você ama Botan?

-Mais que minha própria vida. Koenma, se você for nos castigar, por favor, livre-a disso; eu agüento sozinho.

-Kurama, nem pensar! –Botan retrucou. –Você acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar sozinho nessa? Olha aqui: você me ama, eu te amo, estamos nisso juntos desde o início e vamos terminar isso juntos. –Sua voz estava firme. Kurama sorriu para ela e segurou a mão dela um pouco mais forte, fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

-Certo. –Disse koenma, após um tempo em silêncio. –Olha, eu não teria coragem e nem moral pra separar vocês dois. E ninguém deveria ter permissão para romper o amor verdadeiro. Eu posso muito bem deixar vocês dois juntos, desde que vocês continuem com seus respectivos trabalhos: precisamos de vocês aqui. Resumindo tudo, eu permito essa união de vocês, contanto que continuem trabalhando aqui.

Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Botan, e ela sussurrou o nome da raposa, enquanto pulava para os braços dela.

-Eu disse que ele ia deixar! Eu disse pra você! –Alegrou-se ela ainda mais, enquanto Kurama olhava para Koenma com um sorriso. –Senhor Koenma! Muito obrigada!

Ela se levantou e puxou Kurama também.

-Até mais! –Disse ela arrastando Kurama até a porta e saindo dali correndo. Koenma suspirou.

-Sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. –Murmurou ele.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Botan. –Chamou Kurama, assim que se sentaram no banco em que se declararam. As luzes das ruas se acendiam lentamente. –Você foi... Você foi muito corajosa hoje... Como você...?

-'Conseguiu'? –Ela adivinhou a última palavra. –É porque eu estava com você lá, Kurama. E eu sei que você sempre vai estar ao meu lado.

Ela o abraçou. Kurama a abraçou de volta, ainda tentando manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Botan... Ela se tornou uma mulher forte. E continua agindo como criança, ás vezes. Por isso a amava tanto: ela podia ser quem ela quisesse, podia mudar quando e o quanto quisesse. Ela tinha uma alma livre. E tudo isso, foi influência dele, por mais que ele não soubesse. E talvez, não precisavam perceber que um influenciava o outro. A única coisa que precisavam saber, era que um sempre estaria ao lado do outro. Sempre.

_**Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me?**_

_**Oh stand by me,**_

_**Oh won't you stand now?**_

_**Stand by me, stand by me.**_

_**(Quando você estiver com problemas, você não contará comigo?**_

_**Oh, conte comigo**_

_**Oh, você não ficará agora?**_

_**Fique comigo, fique comigo.)**_

---------------------

Continuação terminada n.n Reviews? Claro que sim! (Notinha: Só num sei se essa música combinou com a história XD)


End file.
